


Friends Now or Something Else—The Let’s Make Sterling Squirm Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: Indeed they were friends with the asshole writhing on the floor, hands cuffed securely behind him. The fact that he was down to only his boxers made Nate chuckle.  Oh, there must be a story. Takes place after season five.





	Friends Now or Something Else—The Let’s Make Sterling Squirm Job

**Author's Note:**

> Sterling's been a bad boy. Geez, I gotta write something serious after this.

Friends Now or Something Else—The Let’s Make Sterling Squirm Job

“You have got to be kidding me?”

“Seriously. Right there. I do not kid.”

Nate knew that Sophie did sometimes get ridiculous, especially when she was attempting to avoid him back in the day. Those handcuffs were proof of that.

“Think he can get out of it?”

“Soph, I think he’s trapped.”

“Dammit, Nate.  I really don’t want to save him.”

“What are friends for?”

“We’re friends now, with him?”

Indeed they were friends with the asshole writhing on the floor, hands cuffed securely behind him. The fact that he was down to only his boxers made Nate chuckle.  Oh, there must be a story.

Sterling glared Nate’s way, eyeing Sophie in suspicion.

“I had nothing to do with this.”

Sterling growled back, not able to talk because of the gag in place.

“Not a good look, Jim.”

If Sterling could lunge, Nate knew he’d take it. Jim Sterling had quite a bit of pride when it came to winning at everything.  This time, he looked to be down and beaten.

“I’ve dreamt of him like this,” Sophie commented as they stood over Sterling. 

“Sophie, not my kind of dream.”

“Oh darling, I’ve often dreamt about you too, like this, waiting for me.”

Nate turned his head to look at her, wondering if what he heard was right.  Sophie had on occasion restrained him. It was always in fun though. That gleam in her eyes though told him that this was indeed a fantasy of hers they had never indulged in. Why had seeing Sterling made her voice this?

“Ok, so having me handcuffed to a bed, virtually no clothes, has never come up in any discussion?”

Sterling rolled his eyes at the two.

“Well, pretty much, no.  As you know, I’m all an in the moment kind of gal. That would take planning.”

“As in, you’d have to find the handcuffs where I put them the last time I used them on you?”

Sterling flopped back down to the floor, apparently giving up on the two of them freeing him any time soon.

“Probably where that blue tie ended up. I do love that blue tie on you.”

“You also love using that blue tie on me.”

The two stood mere inches from each other, not touching, but not taking their eyes away.

“You were being naughty,” Sophie told him.

“If being naughty, you mean I couldn’t keep my hands to myself, then yeah.”

They heard Sterling groan a little.

Nate swallowed a bit as Sophie’s finger traced a line down his throat.

“I like your kind of naughty.”

Nate thought he heard Sterling say something along the lines of get me out of this, but his hearing cut out right after Sophie pulled him down to devour him with a heart stopping kiss. Her little moan of pleasure had him backing her up against the wall.

“Show off,” Sophie whispered in his ear as his mouth worked down to her pulse point.

At that point, Nate didn’t care who was in the room. He only cared about Sophie and what she made him feel.

 

Sophie couldn’t believe that Nate actually was doing what he was doing, directly in front of James Sterling of all people.  He was a bit of a showoff when Sterling was around, but this was extreme.  And it had turned her on beyond belief.  She most certainly was an exhibitionist, but she never thought that Nate was. Did he have something to prove? With Sterling around, she never knew Nate’s feelings about the man.

Nate’s hands worked down her sides, sending shivers down her spine.  Did Nate have a limit?  Apparently not, with the way his mouth traveled over her breasts, biting through the fabric, teasing out of her another groan.

Through the haze of lust, she could see Sterling watching with rapt attention now.

“Nate,” she whined as she felt his fingers brush between her thighs.

So there Nate was, dropping to his knees, still completely dressed in a suit and tie, pulling up her dress with Sterling not more than a few feet away almost naked and handcuffed.  On what planet would this ever happen? 

The lighting wasn’t all that great, so Sterling probably couldn’t see exactly what was happening, although it was very apparent what Nate had planned for her right at that moment.  His fingers had worked to the edges of her silk knickers, slowly peeling them off of her as his tongue danced along the tops of her thighs. Whether it was the strange lighting or not, Sophie could tell that what Nate was doing made Sterling’s eyes light up. Had they planned this all along? Certainly not, considering the predicament that Sterling was found.

The first touch had Sophie banging her head against the wall behind her, a gasp escaping at the suddenness of it. She couldn’t tell which part she loved about Nate, either using his tongue or his fingers to full advantage many times in the past. He could be very inventive.

She watched as Sterling shifted on the floor. He must be turned on by what Nate was doing to her. As his tongue worked its magic against her, part of her mind was wondering what Sterling was now thinking.  Did he fantasize about Nate or her?  Was he as voyeuristic as Nate sometimes could be?  One finger, then two had Sophie thinking other things like prolonging what he was doing to her, but since Nate kept up a punishing pace with the tongue, his fingers had made it even more difficult to focus on anything else.

Her leg wrapped around Nate’s back and shoulder to give him better access.  She could see Sterling’s eyes widen even more as Nate’s fingers pumped in and out of her, drawing out another moan of pleasure.

She wasn’t going to last, especially since Sterling was watching.  What was Nate’s end game?  Was Nate punishing Sterling?  It didn’t really matter right then because she could feel herself starting to crest, that wave of sheer pleasure building to a breaking point.  One hand anchored her to the wall, the other had planted itself into Nate’s curls, pulling ever so slightly, just like he wanted her to.

Her body started to shudder, wave after wave hitting her full force. She could have sworn that she screamed Nate’s name during all this.  With his fingers still in place inside her, she pulsed until finally attempting to push him away. Her sensitivity made her want to curl up into him and keep him at arms’ length all at the same time.  The bastard always did a thorough job, each and every time.

His kiss and moan against the inside of her thigh brought her back to reality, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

“So, shall we?” Nate said as he stood up directly in front of her.

“You, are you sure you’re done?  I mean, I could finish the job. Here and now.”

Sophie could hear Sterling moan out his own pleasure at the thought of Sophie doing to Nate what he just did to her.

“You could, I mean, if you wanted to.  I just didn’t want to impose.”

Sophie could hear the word impose coming from Sterling’s muffled mouth.  He was now lying on the ground, head tilted to the side, boxers tented.

“He looks like he’s hurting, darling.”

“Eh, not my problem. I have a better idea.”

Twisting her around, Nate managed to back her up against the wall again, but facing it.  It didn’t take much for him to raise her dress, unzip and thrust forward. She could feel the roughness of his dress pants, one hand wrapped around her middle, the other directly beside her head as he moved in and out of her. Not only could she hear Nate’s groans in her ear, she could hear Sterling’s as well.  Poor man, his hands were behind his back.

It was next to impossible to prolong this for too long.  As she arched her back, Nate’s movements became erratic, meaning he was almost there right along with her. 

“Fuck,” Nate gritted out, holding her tight against him.

 

Sterling rolled over in his bed, hoping that the person beside him didn’t hear him groan out in his sleep. The dream he’d just experienced was so vivid, he now had to change his pajamas.

Why oh why did they have to attend that function tonight of all nights?  He thought they wouldn’t show up, but there the two of them were, arm in arm, looking so happy.

Jim was happy now, lucky that he’d snagged one of the most wonderful women in the world.  What was it though about the two of them that set him off?  Was it the one time where he almost arrested the two for stealing a painting that had disappeared? They had bantered back and forth, making his life a living hell. He’d been turned on most of the time though. He was so lucky that neither one of them had noticed, although Nate had given him a look now and again, almost like he knew. Working with Sophie was challenging at best.  How Nate survived all those years without either killing her or fucking her was beyond Jim’s ability right at that moment.

As he stood under the hot water of the shower, he noticed the door to the bathroom open.

“Jim, dear.”

“Couldn’t sleep. I’ll be out in a minute.”

The shower door opened, revealing the blonde woman that now shared his life.

“They still do that to you?”

“What? Who?”

“You know who. Sometimes I wonder.”

“Wonder?  Maggie, it’s fine.  It’s work, that’s all.”

“Sure. Although I did notice something odd.”

“And what might that be?”

“Oh, I’m not telling,” Maggie answered.

Maggie walked into the running shower, clothes and all.

“Keeping secrets now?”

“Oh, alright.  I don’t think Sophie had any underwear on.”

Jim shook the water out of his eyes. “How?”

“Not telling.”

“You two didn’t, I mean.”

“No,” Maggie vehemently denied to him. “Just a little more observant than you are.”

“Really?”

“Now I can’t sleep,” she confessed as her wet clothes came off.

“That’s your ex you’re fantasizing about.”

“Who said I was fantasizing about Nate?”

Jim’s eyes widened at that statement.

 

“We’re boring.”

“Boring, old married couple. It was fun tonight, making Sterling’s life miserable yet again.”

Nate grinned at her as he flipped through channels on the television.

“Still cannot get used to him being with Maggie.”

“Prom night,” Sophie smirked at him.

“Don’t remind me.”

“You are a bit of a showoff though.”

“No, not so much,” he said as he took a handful of popcorn from Sophie’s bowl.

“Right. I was there tonight.”

“I’m not the one who walked around without underwear.”

“Oh, you noticed.”

Nate shifted closer to Sophie, eyeing her up and down.

“I notice these things. It’s my job to notice these things.”

“Just a bit of fun.”

The flicker of the light from the television lit up her face. Nate watched as a grin spread over her face.

“What did you do, Soph?”

“I did nothing. You’re ex-wife on the other hand is a very naughty girl.”

“Let’s not talk about my ex-wife,” he said as his hand immediately fell to her thigh.

“I think she said something about handcuffing Sterling to the bed, or was it something else.”

“Sophie,” Nate growled back.

“Oh, movie’s on,” she replied, taking a handful of popcorn into her hands.


End file.
